Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communications and, more particularly, to techniques for monitoring offensive behavior in communications and notifying an enforcement entity of the offensive behavior.
The use of the internet and messaging technologies has the potential to expose individuals to inappropriate or offensive material. For example children may access websites which have explicit adult oriented material or express views which are inappropriate for children. Security features exist to reduce an individual's exposure to offensive material. For example, a computer administrator, or guardian, may block or filter certain websites from view. However, due to the volume of websites on the internet, the individual may still be able to access inappropriate or offensive material on sites about which the computer administrator is unaware. Filtering websites, or content on websites, does not protect the individual from the ever-changing content on the internet.